Dream Come True
by APoeticHeart1215
Summary: Princess Luna discovers a hurt, lonely, and abused human child in a nightmare, and decides to take him in, and raise him as her own. Collaborative story with lunafan69.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Nightfall had arrived in the land of Equestria, as the princess of the night; Princess Luna stood outside on the balcony of Canterlot Castle, and raised her moon against the starry sky. She inhaled the evening air as she watched over the land, making sure that no danger was lurking around. _Ah… a peaceful night. I guess I will go back inside._ As she was about to trot back into the castle, she could sense there was something wrong.

She turned her attention back towards the vast land, trying to find out what was bothering her. She closed her eyes to concentrate, and her ears twitched as she could hear the mind of a young colt. _Oh_ _dear, it sounds like the little on is hurt._ She kept her eyes closed, and concentrated deeply.

When she opened them, she found herself in an environment unfamiliar to her. _Where am I? _She looked around see the room she was in was spacious, occupied with furniture and other objects there were odd to the royal blue alicorn; such as a television set with entertainment center. Her wonder was cut short when she heard a painful cry.

"Ow! Please daddy and mommy, please stop!" The sharp cry tore through Luna's ears, and she immediately galloped up a set of stairs in the direction of the small, hurt voice.

She followed the sound until she came upon a small room, where she spotted to tall creatures unknown to her, and they were looming over something, preventing Luna from seeing. She saw one of them raise a fore leg, and brought it down with force.

"OW! Hu… hu…hu… P-please mommy and daddy… I'll be good… I-I promise." The scared voice struck Luna's heart, and she knew it was the one she heard.

"Shut up you little brat!" The stallion like creature of the two yelled down at the little colt. "You are nothing but a sniveling little baby!"

"Yeah! I regret having such a weak, pathetic excuse for son like you!" The mare like creature's words not only stunned Luna, but enraged her at the same time.

A scowl of anger crept across her face as she trotted into the room. She stomped her hoof against the floor "Thou foul creatures, perish from this dream, and never return!" She spoke in her royal voice as she closed her eyes. The environment around her slowly rippled, and the two tall figures blew away like dust, leaving the scared little colt alone.

Luna opened her eyes back up to see the frightened creature curled up in a small ball on the floor, in the corner, with his little limbs covering his head. Her heart broke at the fear he shown, but also in the fact he was wearing tattered clothes. She felt tears sting her eyes as she looked at the little colt trembling like a leaf, and very carefully trotted toward him.

The scared child slowly raised his head, not finding his parent towering over him anymore, but saw Princess Luna approaching him. He whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks, and his lips quivering with fear. "P-p-please don't hurt me," he cried, looking up at the princess.

Luna's heart ached for the little colt, and she carefully sat down on her haunches, giving him a sad smile. "Shh… it's okay little one… I'm not going to hurt you. Please don't' be afraid," she spoke as soft as she could, so not to scare him any further. She motioned with a fore hoof "Come here sweetheart." She spoke softly, giving him a warm smile.

The little colt hesitantly stood up, shaking on his hind legs, and made slowly walked toward her. "W-what happened to mommy and daddy?" He whimpered as he looking up at her, fear in his eyes.

She looked down at him with a soft smile, carefully lifted a wing, and gently laid over his small form, pulling him to her. She stroked along his back with a wing "They are gone little one. You had a bad dream, but it's all over now, I promise." She gave him a warm smile, but frowned immediately when she felt him shuddering against her.

He whimpered as he buried his face into her soft, warm chest fur. He couldn't speak, because of the pain he was suffering. Luna felt for the small child, wrapping both of her wings around his little form in a warm, comfortable embrace.

She leaned her head down, and gave him a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "Shh… it's okay little one, you are safe now. I promise I will not anything bad happen to you ever again." She laid her head gently on his, and used her magic to envelop both of them in a soft blue aura.

Soon they were in Luna's living quarters of Canterlot Castle. She lifted her head to look down at the hurt little creature, who had cried himself to sleep. A mix of a light smile and a frown was etched on her face, as she very carefully scooped the small colt in her forelegs, and hovered over to her bed, slowly lowering herself onto it.

She moved the little boy over to her side carefully, and laid a wing over him to keep him warm. She turned her head, and gave him one last kiss on the top of the head. "Goodnight little one," she whispered as she laid her head near his, to snuggled him close and warm, and closed her eyes peacefully. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As the crack of dawn arrived in Equestria, Princess Celestia stood outside on the balcony giving rise to the sun, casting a blanket of warmth over the land. She smiled proudly, closing her eyes softly, and took in the fresh morning air. _Mm… I believe it is going to be a beautiful day. _She opened her eyes back up to look over her home. _I guess I'll go see if Lulu is awake yet._ She turned back to trot inside, and headed to her sister's room.

Luna started to stir in her sleep as she let out a light yawn, softly blinking her eyes open. She turned her head to look down at the small, sleeping form of the young child curled up underneath her wing. She gave a warm smile as she very carefully used her wing to stroke along his side. _He is such a precious little child. How could some pony hurt him like this, especially if those two ponies are his own parents? _She let out a quiet, yet heavy sigh, and felt tears sting her eyes.

Princess Celestia trotted into Luna's room with a warm smile on her face. "Good morning Lulu, how are…" She cut herself off when she saw the small creature curled up against the side of her sister, and she gasped. "Sister, why is there a human sleeping on your bed for, and how did it get her?" A look of shock was etched across her face.

Luna turned to Celestia, placing a hoof against her lips "Shh… Tia. You are going to wake the poor little dear." She looked down to see Timmy stir a little, but remain sleeping. She delicately inched herself off the bed, so not to disturb the sleeping child, and quietly trotted over to her older sister.

"Luna, you know that humans are foreign to our land, and are possibly dangerous. What in the name of Equestria could have gotten you to bring one here?" Celestia wore a look of sternness, yet curiosity.

Luna let out a heavy sigh, frowning up at Celesita, and then turning back to look at Timmy. "Oh Tia, it was awful! Last night, when I was raising the moon, I heard the mind of the little one. What I discovered in his dream was horrible." She allowed a stray tear to shed down her cheek.

Celestia immediately looked on concerned at her sister. She placed a wing gently over her back, and looked over at the sleeping child. "What did happen in his dream dear sister?" She looked back at Luna with a sad smile, but stroked at her back softly with a wing.

Luna let out a heavy sigh. "When I entered into his dream to begin with, I heard a sharp cry, and I could tell that it was that of a hurt little colt. So I followed the direction of the crying, and when I approached the room it was coming from, I was appalled to find that the poor child's own parents were hurting him." Luna looked over at the little boy, with a frown upon her face, and allowed another single tear to roll down her cheek.

Celestia gasped as she too looked over at Timmy, and quietly trotted over to the bed, followed by Luna. She looked over the colt, seeing how tattered his clothes were, that his short brown mane was disheveled, and he looked like he was poorly nourished. A frown crept across her face as she watched him sleep quietly.

After a couple of minutes, Timmy started to stir in sleep, letting out a light yawn, and blinking his eyes open. Once he opened them, he looked up to see the two princesses standing over him, and immediately crawled backwards up against the head of the bed. He looked at both with fear in his eyes, trembling like a leaf.

Celestia smiled sadly at the frightened child "Calm down little one, I'm not going to hurt you." She gently trotted closer as Luna gave Timmy a reassuring smile. Celestia reached a hoof up, and gently touched the little boy's hand "Hello sweetheart, my name is Princess Celestia, and you've already met my sister, Princess Luna." Luna smiled warmly and gave him a soft nod.

Timmy eased his fears a little as he gave Celestia a little smile. "Hi Princess Celestia, my name is Timmy," he spoke in a small, soft tone. "Miss Luna chased away my bad dream last night," he let out a whimper as he gave the royal blue alicorn a soft smile.

Celestia felt her heart melt, and very gently lifted a wing over his small form, bringing him close to her in a comforting embrace. Luna allowed her tears to flow freely as she watched her sister embrace the little colt, and she trotted closer, placing one of her wings over Timmy, as both sisters hugged him warmly.

Luna spoke softly "We promise to never let any harm come to thou anymore Timmy." The two sisters each gave him a tender kiss on the top of his head, and carefully unwrapped their wings from around him. Luna smiled warmly down at him "Come with us little one. Let's go find thou something to eat." She stroked along his back with a wing before gently levitating him up onto her back.

He wrapped his little arms around her neck, causing Luna and Celestia to smile tearfully at the gesture, and they exited Luna's bedroom to head toward the palace's dining hall.

Once they arrived at the dining hall, Celestia asked for one of the castle's chefs to cook the child some oatmeal and the three took their seats at the table, with Timmy sitting comfortably on a red satin pillow. He looked all around the dining hall with a face of wander "Miss Luna, Miss Celestia, this is a very pretty place. If I can ask, where am I?"

Luna laid a wing over him as she sat on her haunches beside him "Well little one, thou are in the land of Equestria. This is the home of ponies of unicorn, earth, Pegasus, and us; alicorn heritage. We all live in peace and harmony here."

Celestia nodded in agreement "And I am the princess of the sun, which means I control the day in Equestria." She spoke softly as she gave the little colt a warm smile.

"And I am the princess of the night, which means I control the night, and just like last night, I keep all ponies calmed when they are asleep." Luna stroked along Timmy's back with her wing.

Soon the chef entered into the dining hall with a tray on his back. The tray contained a small bowl of fresh oatmeal, a glass of milk, and a teapot with two small teacups. He trotted up the dining table, and carefully placed the tray onto it. The royal sisters nodded at him, and he bowed his head before trotting out of the dining hall.

Timmy looked at the oatmeal, and smiled softy up at the princesses "Thank you Miss Luna and Miss Celestia. I like oatmeal," he said softly as he grabbed the spoon provided, and took his first bite.

Luna continued to rub along his back with her wing "There is no need to thank us little one." She looked at her sister, and leaned her head forward to whisper "Tia, I think after Timmy eats his oatmeal, I am going to go give him a bath. He does need to get cleaned up, but I don't know if we have any clothes for him, and he can't wear those same tattered clothes from last night." She gave a sad smile, and looked back down at the small child.

Celestia used a wing to rub at Luna's back, and whispered in response "Don't worry Lulu, I believe I have a solution to that little problem. I will write a letter to Twilight Sparkle and invite her, along with the other Elements of Harmony to visit. Then we could ask if Rarity could make the little one an outfit."

"That is a great idea Tia." Luna smiled happily at Celestia, and then turned back to the little boy as he ate at his oatmeal.

Celestia nodded in agreement as she levitated a scroll and quill that was available, and started to write.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

My sister and I would like to invite you, and the other Elements of Harmony to Canterlot Castle. We also would like to introduce you all to a special little visitor we have come to care for. Be aware that this little one is a creature foreign to our land known as a human, but he poses no threat to us, or all pony kind.

Also, we would like to request for the Element of Generosity, Rarity to consider making an outfit for this child. His name is Timmy, and he is such a precious little boy, but he has suffered a great amount of pain. We will be waiting for your arrival.

Your princess and teacher,

Princess Celestia

Celestia smiled proudly as she used her magic to make the letter vanish in a flash as her and Luna continued to watch Timmy enjoy his breakfast.

As Luna watched the child, she thought to herself _don't worry Timmy, we are going to take good care of you, I promise._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

In the town of Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle was stirring in her sleep as Celestia's sun beamed through the window of her bedroom in the Golden Oaks Library. She smiled warmly as she let out a yawn, stretched out both her hind and forelegs, and carefully climbed out of bed. _It looks like it is going to be a beautiful day._

She sighed softly, and turned to look at Spike sleeping soundly in his basket. Letting out a light giggle, she trotted over to the sleeping baby dragon, leaned her head down toward his, and nuzzled at his cheek. "Spike, it's time to wake up sleepy head." She smiled warmly at her assistant and friend as he opened his eyes groggily.

"Uh… just five more minutes Twilight, please?" He pleaded tiredly and flipped over onto his side, facing his back toward her.

Twilight rolled her eyes, letting out a giggle, and turned to trot downstairs. "Alright Spike, just five more minutes, then you…" She was cut off by a loud belch, and snapped her head back at the baby dragon. A scroll appeared in his emerald flames. "Hmm… it's a letter from Princess Celestia, but I wonder why she would send one this early in the day." A curious look formed across her face as she levitated the scroll over to her.

She used her magic to unroll it and began reading the letter.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

My sister and I would like to invite you, and the other Elements of Harmony to Canterlot Castle. We also would like to introduce you all to a special little visitor we have come to care for. Be aware that this little one is a creature foreign to our land known as a human, but he poses no threat to us, or all pony kind.

Also, we would like to request for the Element of Generosity, Rarity to consider making an outfit for this child. His name is Timmy, and he is such a precious little boy, but he has suffered a great amount of pain. We will be waiting for your arrival.

Your princess and teacher,

Princess Celestia

Twilight squinted her eyes curiously reading over the letter again, paying real close attention to the words 'foreign creature' and 'human'. She placed a hoof up to her chin _hmm… a human? Oh, this sounds very interesting indeed. _A beaming smile crept across her face and she clapped her fore hooves together. _I can study this creature, and maybe write a thesis about my results. _She shook her head of the thoughts and looked at Spike "Spike, do you think you can hold the fort down while I'm gone?"

Spike was no flipped over onto his belly as he lifted a single claw, waving it back and forth. Twilight rolled her eyes, letting out another light giggle before trotting downstairs, and exited the library to go gather the other Elements of Harmony.

In the town of Canterlot, the residents were outside enjoying the beautiful morning. While some were taking a stroll along the streets, others were enjoying their daily morning coffee at Doughnut Joes. Yes, it seemed to be going peacefully on the outside of Canterlot Caster, but on the inside a certain royal unicorn stallion was waking up from his slumber.

Prince Blueblood, the nephew of Princess Celestia, who also resided within the castle, carefully climbed out of his bed, and stretched out both sets of legs. He let out a loud, exaggerated yawn, and looked out of his palace room window that overlooked the royal gardens. _Well, it looks like it is going to be a great day today. I better go see what's for breakfast. _He turned away from the window and headed to exit his room.

He used his magic to open the doors, and was about to trot out into the corridor, but saw the palace chef trotting down the hallway with one of the many palace maids. He could see them conversing to each other and decided to quickly back away inside his room, shutting his doors slightly to eavesdrop.

"Oh, so the princesses have a new member to add to the royal family?" The maid spoke as they got closer to Blueblood's bedroom.

"Yes, and the young lad looks like he hasn't eaten in days. I'm just glad that I could fix him something to eat. The poor boy," the chef spoke with a concerned tone. "I mean I know he is a human, but no creature should go on without eating something."

"A human?!" the maid gasped.

"Yes, but he is just a young human. He is just like a little colt, and the poor lad doesn't appear to have a mean bone in his body." The butler reassured the maid as both trotted past Blueblood's bedroom doors.

A look of shock mixed with disappointment crept across his face. _A human! How absurd must my aunt be to bring such a lowly and hideous creature, not only into the castle, but of all Equestria?! I am going to go see this for myself. _He flicked his mane, took a deep breath, and opened his doors back up to trot out with his head held up high, but let out a disgruntled huff as he headed to the dining room.

In the dining hall, Timmy was just finishing up his oatmeal. He swallowed his final bite and looked up at the two royal sisters "Thank you Miss Luna and Miss Celestia for the oatmeal. It was very good." He spoke in his small, soft tone, and gave them a light smile.

Luna stroked at his back with her wing, looking down at him with a warm smile, and leaned in to nuzzle him on the top of his head. "Thou are very welcome little one. We are happy that you enjoyed it." Celestia nodded in agreement as she gave Timmy a warm smile.

Soon the doors to the dining hall opened and trotted in Prince Blueblood. As soon as he entered, he could spot the small child, and gasped. "Ah… so it's true. There is a human in the castle!" He trotted forward to the three. "Why bring such a creature to the castle for Aunt Celestia?"

"Thou will silence thy tongue Blueblood!" Luna used her royal Canterlot voice loudly, but immediately regretted as she felt the little colt trembling against her side. She frowned, rubbing at his side with her wing, and spoke soft shushing sounds into his mane "Shh…it's okay Timmy. Please don't' be scared, I'm sorry I did that…shh." She gave him a warm, reassuring smile.

Celestia frowned at the child as he shook against Luna's side, and then turned to Blueblood with a look of frustration. She stood up, trotting around the dining table "My dear nephew, come with me." She trotted out of the dining hall as Blueblood had a shocked look on his face, and he turned toward the child, letting out a huff, and followed behind Celestia.

She closed the doors behind her, turning to her nephew, and looked at him disapprovingly. "Blueblood, can you explain to me why would you barge into the dining hall like that, and frighten our precious little guest?" She stood tall as she looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

Blueblood pointed at the door with a hoof "You call that wretched creature precious Aunt Tia?! He is nothing but an abomination and a threat to all of…" He was silenced as Celestia stomped a hoof on the floor next to him.

"Silence nephew!" She looked at him now with anger in her eyes. "I will not have you berate such a child as sweet and innocent like Timmy. Do you understand me?"

He grunted, turning his head to the side "But Aunt Tia, what about the ponies of Canterlot? What about the ponies of all Equestria? Don't you think they will fear a creature such as him as soon as he steps hoof beyond these palace doors?" He turned his back to look at Celestia with frustration.

She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath to calm herself, and opened them to look at him. "Listen nephew, as royals, you, myself, and my sister have learned about the species of humans. All the rest of pony kind hasn't, but from what I have read about humans, this young child does not seem to be a threat to us. Especially after what he has been through, I can see why he is the one afraid of us, and not us afraid of him."

Blueblood let out a sigh of annoyance, scuffing his hoof against the tiled floor. "Alright Aunt Tia, the human is harmless and innocent for now, but what will happen when he grows older and bigger than he is now? He could become a major threat and bring an end to all of us, making way for more of his species to come take over Equestria!"

Celestia sighed heavily as she reached up a hoof to rub at her forehead, and then looked at Blueblood. "I am positive he won't end up like that at all Blueblood, because he is going to be living with us here, in the palace, and in Equestria. We will give him all the love and care he truly deserves, so he doesn't grow up to be a threatening force to us."

He huffed closing his eyes in frustration. "I sure do hope you know what you are doing Aunt Tia by taking in this human, but I feel you are making a great mistake."

"Don't worry nephew, we are doing the right thing. He needs a home, and a family to love him." She gave a soft smile "Now if you are finished Blueblood, I'm going to return to Luna and Timmy. Good day nephew." She turned, opened the dining hall doors, and trotted back in, closing them.

Blueblood let out one more huff before turning to trot away from the dining hall. His brows furrowed in anger _I'm not going to let this stand. That creature doesn't belong here in Equestria, and I'm going to make sure all pony kind don't fear that abomination._

__


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Prince Blueblood stormed out of the castle, slamming his hooves hard against the ground with each step. _How can Aunt Tia be so naïve?! She knows how dangerous those creatures can be, yet she wants to bring one in, and make him apart of our family. Well I won't stand for it. If Aunt Tia or Luna won't do anything to get rid of that little abomination, then I will. _He shook his head in frustration, looking down at the ground as he trotted onward.

Not paying attention to where he was trotting, Blueblood ended up bumping into some pony. "Hey… watch out where you're going!" He exclaimed as he looked up to see the Elements of Harmony standing before him. "Oh it's you six. Why are you doing here?" He sneered as he looked at them.

"Charming as ever, huh Blueblood darling?" Rarity asked as she quirked her brows curiously. She let out a sigh "Anyway dear, we are here to meet the new little guest Princess Celestia and Princess Luna would like to introduce us to."

"Yeah, yeah! I'm going to throw the little guy a 'Welcome to Equestia' party! There is going to be cakes, games, cookies, punch…" She was cut off by Applejack as she placed a hoof on her mouth.

"Simmer down sugarcube. There will be plenty of time for parties once we get to meet the little feller." She chuckled at the pink pony's excitement.

Pinkie stuck her tongue out at the cowpony "You're just a party pooper pony Applejack." She giggled, and proceeded to bounce around randomly, receiving light-hearted laughing from her friends.

Blueblood shook his head frustratingly "Ah, good….then maybe you can talk to my naïve aunt about sending that foul creature back where he belongs." He let out an annoyed huff.

"Whoa there Bluey, whose got your tail all in a bind?" Rainbow asked with a quirked eyebrow as she hovered in the air. "Besides, it might be cool to see the little guy. I've seen a human before."

"And you should learn some respect for your aunt. She is one of the princesses of Equestria, and I am sure her and Princess Luna have a good real good explanation of bringing this human child to our land." Twilight gave Blueblood a stern glare.

"First off," he gave an icy glare at Rainbow "My name is Prince Blueblood. You all don't know what this creature could bring to Equestria, and to all of us pony kind. Aunt Celestia researched about humans before, but she feels some are harmless such as that little runt in there." He motioned toward the castle with his head.

"Well, I believe we will be able to handle this 'dangerous' and 'foul' creature like you oh so like to call him darling." Rarity chuckled at him, flicking her mane. "Now if you would excuse us, we have some business to attend to." She trotted past Blueblood "Good day to you Sir."

The others followed in tow leaving Blueblood with a shocked, yet frustrated look on his face. He shook his head, huffed, and turned to trot away.

Rarity let out a deep sigh "I swear I honestly don't understand what I saw in that arrogant ruffian for a prince." Applejack and Rainbow snickered to one another as they all entered into the palace.

As the Elements of Harmony entered, they witnessed the royal sisters standing atop the stairs. Luna held her wing closely to her chest instead folded at her side, earning a curious look from the girls. When they approached in the center of the palace room, they bowed their heads.

"Hello Princess Celestia and Princess Luna," they all greeted in unison.

The princesses bowed their heads in return. Celestia smiled warmly at them "Greetings my little ponies. We are honored that you were able to attend this momentous occasion."

"Of course Princess Celestia, but where is this human that spoke of in your letter?" Twilight asked as her and the others gave a look of curiosity toward the royal sisters.

Celestia looked at Luna for a second, and then back at the elements. "Before we introduce you all to him, just to warn you, he is still shaken up after meeting my rude, disrespectful stallion of a nephew, Prince Blueblood."

Rarity sighed heavily "Oh…well we ran into outside, and he seemed pretty upset about the fact that you would bring a human into Equestria. To be quite honest, I don't' see why, because I bet he is a precious little darling, and I will be honored to create an outfit for him." She gave a bright smile.

Celestia and Luna smiled warmly at each other, and then Luna turned to look down at the small child hidden under her wing, clinging to her foreleg, still scared from Prince Blueblood's visit. She leaned her head down, nuzzling his head. "Shh…it's okay little one. We have some friends who would like to meet you, okay?"

He looked up at her and gave her a light nod.

Luna smiled down at him softly, and then lifted her head to look at the others. "My dear friends, Tia and I would like to introduce you all to our new member of our family, Timmy." She smiled warmly at them and very carefully lifted her wing to reveal the small timid child.

Timmy shook nervously as he carefully turned his head which was nestled into Luna's foreleg, and looked at the six other ponies. He kept his arms wrapped around Luna's foreleg as she stroked at his back with her wing. He shakily lifted a hand and waved at them "Hi there," he spoke ever so softly that they were barely able to hear him.

Luna smiled softly, leaning her head down to nuzzle at the top of his head. "It's okay little one, they aren't going to hurt you. Come meet them." She carefully levitated the little boy onto her back as her and Celestia trotted down the stairs.

As they got down to the bottom of the stairs, Luna gently levitated Timmy off her back, and allowed him to stand up against her foreleg. She gently lifted it and placed it his shoulders "Little one, I would like for you to meet mine and Tia's friends, the Elements of Harmony." She used her other foreleg to motion towards the six.

"Hello Timmy." They greeted the small child altogether. None of them wanted to say anything about him looking dirty. Applejack was the first one to trot up to him.

She noticed that the little colt only came up to her chest. She sat down on her haunches and tipped her hat toward Timmy. "Howdy there little feller, my name is Applejack, and Ah am the Element of Honesty. Ah can tell when some pony is lying, but also telling the truth." She looked down with a soft grin. "Ah also run Sweet Apple Acres, the local apple farm in Ponyville. Maybe someday ya can come and visit. Ah promise ya will love the apples, and ya will get to meet the rest of my family."

Timmy looked up at her with a soft smile, and gave a light nod. "It's nice to meet you Miss Applejack."

She tipped her hat to him again before trotted back over to the group. A beaming smile crept across Pinkie Pie's face as she was the next one to bounce up to the small child. This caused him to shake a little bit, but Luna comforted him by rubbing along his back gently with a hoof.

Pinkie stopped bouncing and sat on her haunches. "Hey there little guy! My name is Pinkie Pie, and I am the Element of Laughter. Pinkie is the name, laughing is my game.' She giggles place a hoof to chest in salute, earning herself a light giggle from Timmy. "See there you little cutie, I enjoy making others laugh too." She gave him a big smile and reached her hooves out to him, gently tickling his sides causing him to giggle more.

The small child giggled happily "It's nice to meet you Miss Pinkie." He gave her a big smile.

She returned the smile, scooping him into her forelegs, and brought him in for a big, yet soft hug. "Aw…. It's nice to meet you too little guy!" The others d'awwed at the two and let out a giggle themselves as Pinkie let Timmy down. "Hey, you know what cutie? I'm going to be back in a little while, I'm going to go make you something special, so don't go anywhere." She used her hoof to playfully rub at his nose, and then turned to bounce off out of the dining hall.

Rainbow Dash face hoofed herself as she lowered to the floor next. She smirked down at Timmy, reaching a hoof up to rub at his head gently. "Hey there little dude. My name is Rainbow Dash and I'm the Element of Loyalty. Whenever you need a helping hoof, or if you feel as if you are alone, I will be there to keep you company. I never abandon my friends." She saluted the little boy with a hoof. "I'm also the best flyer in all of Equestria."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Rainbow." He looked up at her with a soft smile as she rubbed at his head again be hovering up into the air, and returning to the others. He looked to see one of them hiding behind her mane as she carefully trotted up to him.

"Um… hello there little one, my name is…Fluttershy." She gave him a light smile.

"Hi Miss Fluttershy, it's good to meet you." He looked at her curiously, wondering why she was shy around him.

She smiled at his politeness and used a hoof to brush her mane out of her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Timmy. I am the Element of Kindness, and I help take care of all creatures both big and small. Maybe one day if you come and visit Ponyville, I can show you my animal sanctuary." She blushed, giving him a nod, and trotted over to the others.

As Twilight started trotted toward the little boy she thought _oh, I can't possibly do any experimentation or studying on this precious little child. Especially with him being in poor conditions. _She was smiling warmly on the outside at the child, but frowning on the inside.

She approached Timmy, sitting on her haunches, and reached out a hoof to gently rub up and down one of his arms. "Hello Timmy, it's an honor to meet you. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and I am the Element of Magic. I live in the Golden Oaks Library in Ponyville where I also work at, letting ponies come, and check out whatever books they would like to read. Maybe when you come to visit, you can borrow any book you like, okay sweetheart?"

He looked up at her and nodded "Yes Miss Twilight. It's good to meet you too, and thank you." He gave her a soft smile as she returned it, and trotted over to the girls.

Rarity was the last one to trot up to him, giving him a big, warm smile. "Well, well, well, aren't you just a cute little darling." She lifted a hoof up to carefully rub at his cheek. "My name is Rarity Belle, but you can just call me Rarity, and I am the Element of Generosity. I will be more than honored to create you an outfit for you to wear." She looked up at Princess Luna "Princess Luna, if a lady may ask, would it be okay if you two could come with me so I could take his measurements?"

Luna nodded "Of course my friend. " She looked over at Celestia who gave her a nod, and she turned to the others. "My dear friends and Elements of Harmony thank you all so much for coming to meet this precious little child, and being good to him. I shall leave you for now so Rarity can get to working on Timmy's outfit. You shall stay here and Tia will inform you more." She gave them a warm smile and carefully levitated the child onto her back.

Timmy smiled softly and waved at the other elements as him, Luna, and Rarity exited the dining hall.

Outside of the castle, Prince Blueblood was pacing back and forth with a scowl etched on his face. _With the Elements of Harmony on that little abomination's side, Equestria will welcome him into our home with opened hooves. I've got to figure out a way to get rid of that little nuisance. _He looked up from pacing to see the guards.

A sly smirk crept across his face as he trotted up to them. "Hey you two, how would you like to earn your keep? All you have to do is a simple task for me."

One of the guards spoke up "Sorry your prince, but we only take orders from the royal sisters."

Blueblood huffed, but his smirk grew wider. "I can make it worth your while. Come here for a second." He motioned for both of them to come closer so he could whisper something to them.

After a couple of minutes the guards looked seriously at each other before turning back to Blueblood and nodding. "We will do it your prince."

He smiled meticulously "Good, good. Now you two get back to work and I shall return later with your payment." He let out a lowly chuckle and turn to trot off.

_That was easier than I thought. It looks like the little human won't be able to enjoy his stay in Equestria any longer. Not after what I have planned for him._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Rarity and Princess Luna, along with Timmy riding on Luna's back arrived at the palace bedroom that Rarity usually occupied when she would visit Canterlot. Timmy had his little arms wrapped around Luna's neck, causing her heart to melt as she rubbed at his hands with a hoof. The two ponies trotted to the center of the room and Luna gently levitated Timmy off her back onto the floor.

Timmy looked around the room, noticing it was much bigger and nicer than his old room. He watched as Rarity went over to a table, returning with her pair of red-brimmed glasses on her face, a tape measure, a pencil, and a notepad, all enveloped in her magic. He began to shake a little, becoming a little nervous about what she was going to do with them.

Rarity noticed this as she looked down at the little boy, shaking her head softly. "Oh no, no, no little darling, there is no reason to be afraid. I promise I'm not going to hurt you Timmy. I'm just going to take your measurements so I can create a perfect fitting set of clothes for you, okay?" She gave him a reassuring smile and reached out a hoof to hold his little hand in it.

He looked at his hand in her hoof, giving a little smile at the softness of her touch, and then he looked up at Luna. She gave him a reassuring nod, reaching a hoof up to gently rub at his back. He turned to Rarity and looked up at her, giving her a soft nod. "Okay Miss Rarity, I trust you." He stretched out his arms.

Rarity smiled warmly down at him as she used her magic to carefully measure him, writing down her results. As she looked down at him, she thought to herself _the poor dear looks like he hasn't had a bath in a while. His dark brown mane is so disheveled, his face covered with small patches of dirt, and his clothes are tattered and torn. I'm going to make sure I create some warm and comfortable clothes for the little darling._

She finished measuring him, smiling warmly down at him. "Alright darling, I'm all done." She reached her hoof out to gently rub up and down one of his arms. "Now I'm going to get started on your outfit, and I will bring them to Princess Luna after you get washed up, okay Timmy?"

He looked up at her, giving her a light nod. "Yes Miss Rarity. Thank you for making me some new clothes." He spoke softly and respectfully.

"Well you are very welcome precious." Rarity reached her hoof up and gently rubbed at his cheek.

Luna smiled warmly down at the small child. "Come here little one, let's go get you a nice, warm bath." She levitated him onto his back, nodding her head to Rarity. "My dear friend Rarity, thank thou again for making some clothes for Timmy, and we shall see thou real soon after I give him a bath." Rarity nodded at her as she left with Timmy to head to one of the palace's washroom.

They arrived as Luna opened the doors with her magic, trotted inside, and then closed the doors back. Luna carefully levitated Timmy off her back, setting him down near the bathtub. She smiled warmly down at him, reaching a wing over behind him to rub at his back. Timmy looked up at her with a soft smile, gently giving her foreleg a hug, causing Luna's eyes to sting a little with tears of joy.

She shook her head softly so not to let them shed as she used her magic to turn the water faucet on. She reached a hoof into the tub to check the water temperature, making sure it was just warm enough for the little child to bathe in, nodding to herself as it was just right. She let the water run until it was a safe height, so he won't drown, but still get washed up enough.

While holding her wing over the small child, she opened one of the washroom cabinets, levitating a towel, a soft bristled brush, a bottle of liquid soap, and a bottle of shampoo, placing the items on the sink. She looked down at Timmy laying his head against her chest, clinging to her foreleg, and she rubbed at his back some more with her wing.

She leaned her head down to nuzzle at the top of his head. "Are you ready to get in the bathtub sweetheart?" She gave him a warm smile.

He looked up at her with a light smile, nodding. "Yes Miss Luna." He carefully un-wrapped his arms around her foreleg, feeling her lift her wing up over him, and he gently backed away. He looked up to see her close her eyes to allow him to get undressed. After he took his old tattered clothes off, he spoke in his soft, small tone. "Okay Miss Luna, I'm finished getting undressed."

Luna nodded, keeping her eyes closed, and carefully levitated the small child into the bathtub. She slowly opened her eyes to see him smiling softly up at her. "Is the water warm enough little one?"

He looked up at her giving her a light nod. "Yes it is Miss Luna. It is very warm and it feels nice." A small smile crept across his face.

"That is good little one. Let us get your mane washed first, shall we?" She let out a soft giggle as she levitated a small pitcher over to the tub, scooping some water into it. "Okay Timmy, just close your eyes for a little bit." She spoke with a motherly tone as Timmy nodded, closing his eyes. She gave a blushing smile, very gently pouring the water over his hair so not to startle him.

He let out a little giggle as he felt the warm water wash over his hair, causing Luna to giggle herself. She applied some shampoo to the top of his scalp and very carefully placed her hooves on top his head. "Now little one, I don't want you to be scared, I'm just going to lather your mane so I can get it nice and clean, okay?" He kept his eyes closed, but nodded.

She smiled warmly as she carefully started to knead the shampoo into his hair, feeling a few tangles against her hooves. _The poor child haven't had his mane washed in quite a while it seems. _She gently rubbed the sides of his scalp in a circular motion, making sure every bit of his mane was covered with shampoo.

"Okay Timmy, I'm just going to rinse all the shampoo out of your mane, so keep your eyes closed, okay sweetheart?" She gently rubbed the side of his arm with a hoof.

He kept his eyes clenched shut. "Yes Miss Luna." He let out a soft sigh.

Luna levitated the pitcher into the tub to scoop some water. She placed her hoof tenderly on the child's head, and as she slowly poured the water over his hair, she used her hoof to rub at his head to help rinse out the shampoo more efficiently. After completely rinsing Timmy's hair, Luna levitated a dry rag over to him so he can wipe his face.

She scooped some more into the pitcher, slowly pouring it over his small form. Timmy let out a little giggle as the water washed over him, and Luna smiled brightly as she levitated the brush into the tub to get it wet. She applied some of the liquid soap to the brush and started to carefully use the brush to lather the soap over the small child.

He giggled softly as he was being scrubbed. Luna smiled warmly at his calmness as he was being washed. After a few minutes of scrubbing him gently, Luna filled the pitcher with water, pouring it carefully over the little boy, rinsing him off. After she got done rinsing all the soap off, she looked down at him "Are you ready to get dried off little one?"

He looked up at her with a light smile, nodding. "Yes Miss Luna."

She nodded, closing her eyes, and levitated him out of the tub carefully, placing him on the floor. She levitated the towel over, gently wrapping it around him. She reached up with a hoof to smooth his mane out, giving him a warm smile. "Do you feel better now Timmy after getting a bath?" She laid a wing over him.

He looked up at her with a soft smile, nodding. "Yes Miss Luna, it felt nice and comfortable. Thank you." He walked up to her, giving her a hug around her foreleg.

She hugged him close to her with her wing, leaning her head down, and nuzzled the top of his head. "You don't need to thank me Timmy, I'm glad you enjoyed it, and it was comfortable for you." She stroked his back with her wing, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead.

There was a knock at the door "Princess Luna, I'm all done with the little darling's outfit." Luna opened the door to let Rarity enter. As soon as she trotted in, Rarity looked in awe at the newly cleaned little boy. "Oh my, you look absolutely wonderful Timmy. I hope you enjoy the clothes I made for you." She levitated the small child's outfit toward him.

It was a set of pajamas with forest green wool pants, a pair of warm white socks, and a matching forest green long sleeve top. On the left side of the chest was Timmy's name written in brown cursive writing. Timmy smiled brightly at them, looking up at Rarity. "Oh Miss Rarity, I really like them. Thank you."

He walked up to her, wrapping his little arms around her foreleg. Rarity felt her heart melt at the gesture and wrapped her free foreleg around him, rubbing his back. "Aw… you are very welcome darling." She leaned her head down, nuzzling at the top of his head.

Luna smiled warmly at the two. "Little one, we will just be outside the door so you can get changed, okay?" She reached a hoof up to stroke at his mane gently. He looked up at both mares, nodding lightly. Luna and Rarity smiled down at the little boy and trotted out of the washroom, shutting the door slightly.

While the two were waiting for Timmy to change, a guard came trotting up. "Your highness, it's time for your routine session of night court." He stood at attention saluting a hoof.

Luna let out a content sigh. "Alright, thank you my loyal guard. Let the counsel know I will be there soon, okay?"

The guard saluted, nodding. "Yes your highness." He turned to trot away.

"Miss Luna, Miss Rarity, I'm ready." They heard the small voice of the little boy from behind the door. Luna carefully opened the door, and both mares smiled warmly as he was wearing his pajamas.

"Well, you look very handsome darling." Rarity gave a blushing smile, clapping her fore hooves together. "Do they fit alright Timmy, and are they warm enough?"

He let out a comforted sigh, nodding up at both of them. "Oh yes Miss Rarity. They are very warm, and they fit just right. They feel better than my old clothes." He gave them both a light smile.

Rarity reached out a hoof, rubbing at his cheek. "Well, I'm very proud that I could make you something comfortably fitting darling. When I return to my home in Ponyville, I will start making you some more clothes to wear, how does that sound?"

He nodded, giving her a soft smile. "I would like that Miss Rarity, thank you."

She gave him a nod, and then looked at Luna. "If it's alright with you Luna, I'm going to go join the others in the dining hall, or wherever they may be." She turned back to the child. "I'll see you again Timmy." She gave him a warm smile, leaned down giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead, and then turned to trot out of the washroom.

Luna levitated Timmy onto her back, exiting the washroom next. "Little one, I hate to leave you alone tonight, but I got to go to night court. It is one of my duties as princess of the night, but my sister Princess Celestia will be here if you need anything, okay Timmy?" She turned head at him, nuzzling at his cheek.

He gave a little blush, nodding. "Yes Miss Luna. I'll be okay, I promise." He gave her a soft smile, wrapping his arms around her neck.

She smiled warmly at the gesture, patting at his small hands with a hoof. _I'm going to talk to Tia about permanently adopting Timmy as my own. It isn't official without documentation and I'm willing to sign adoption papers as long as it means that this precious child doesn't have to return to those foul creatures who call themselves parents._

Soon they arrived at Luna's bedroom, and she trotted over to her bed. She gently levitated Timmy off her back onto the bed, lifting the covers up over him, and tucking them in against his sides. He let out a soft yawn, looking up at her tired, dreamy eyes. She smiled warmly at the sight, leaning her head down, and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Timmy. Sweet dreams little one." She reached her hoof up to gently stroke at his mane.

He let out one last soft yawn, blinking his tiredly. He gave her a warm smile. "Good night Miss Luna. Thank you and everyone for being nice to me." He spoke in his small, soft tone.

"No sweetheart, you don't need to thank us for being nice to you. You are a very dear child Timmy and you shouldn't have endured what you went through with your mother and father." She stroked at his mane a little more before giving him one last tender kiss on the forehead.

He smiled warmly up at her, slowly closing his eyes, and drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

Luna made sure he was truly asleep and quietly trotted outside to the balcony. She looked up at her moon, taking in a deep breath, and exhaling deeply. _Please allow your warm glow protect this precious child tonight while I am absent. _She spread her wings and flew down to the ground, heading toward night court.

Suddenly there was a flash of light on the balcony and three figures appeared. It was Prince Blueblood with the two guards he spoke with earlier in the day. He placed a hoof up to his mouth to make sure the two kept quiet as they quietly trotted into Luna's bedroom.

"Alright you two, tie him up, gag him, and put him in this sack." He gave the two a medium-sized brown sack. The two guards nodded, trotting up to the bed.

Timmy stirred a little in his sleep, opening his eyes, and noticed the two. "Aah…mmmph!" He tried to scream, but was silenced with a cloth forced into his mouth. One of the guards grabbed the child from underneath the covers with his fore hooves being hit in the face with Timmy's flailing arms and hands.

"Get the sack open." He told the other guard. The other opened the sack, and the first guard forced Timmy into the sack, as the second one used a rope to tie the sack shut.

Prince Blueblood smirked proudly and maniacally as he levitated the sack onto his back. He chuckled as he felt the small child squirming inside. He turned to the guards and pulled out two small bags from a pocket of his suit with his teeth. "Here you two go for your average work." He threw them toward the two guards.

They nodded to Blueblood as they opened the two small bags. A grin crept across each of their faces as they found five hundred bits for each. "Thank you Prince Blueblood." They spoke in unison.

Blueblood simply waved a hoof at them annoyingly. "Yes. Now you two may leave. I have somewhere I want to take this little nuisance." With that, he teleported out of the bedroom, and reappeared in one of the alleyways of Canterlot.

He chuckled as he heard the muffle screams of the frightened little boy. "Come with me you little abomination, I know exactly where I can take you where you can't threaten the lives of pony kind for good." He smirked evilly as he trotted out from the dark alleyway.

_This is what is best for Equestria _he thought to himself. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

After making sure he trotted through the entirety of Canterlot, Prince Blueblood used his magic to teleport him, and the captured child to the entrance of the Everfree Forest. He smirked proudly as he turned to the trembling sack on his back. "This is the perfect place to put an abomination like you." He spoke with a malicious tone and turned to trot into the dreaded woods.

He trekked through the forest for a while until he came upon a clearing to place the terrified little boy. He smirked mischievously as he levitated the sack onto the ground, untied it, and levitated Timmy out of it. He looked down at the small child who was trembling, looking up at the unicorn stallion with sheer fear in his eyes.

"Aw… what's wrong you little danger to pony society? Are you scared to be outside in the dark?" He mocked Timmy, letting out a lowly chuckle. He used his magic to rip the cloth out of the small child's mouth. He smirked at Timmy's little lips quivering.

Timmy looked up with tears escaping the corners of his eyes, struggling in the rope that tied his wrists. "W-why are you doing this Mister Blueblood?" He whimpered.

Prince Blueblood stomped his hoof on the ground next to the scared boy. "Well, I do have to admit, you know how to show respect, but that doesn't change the fact that you are a threat to all of pony kind. I'm doing this to you, because my Aunt Tia and her sister, Luna doesn't seem to have the heart to get rid of a serious problem like yourself, so I knew I had to do it myself." He glared coldly at Timmy.

He used his magic to untie the child's wrist from the rope. Timmy rubbed at his wrists as he looked up at Blueblood, trembling like a leaf. "Now let's see if you can find your way out of these scary woods alone little one. If you are able to, then you shall live, but if no, then you will face a terrible fate." He chuckled lowly. "Tata for now you little abomination." He smirked down at the frightened little boy before using his magic to teleport out of the forest.

Left alone, Timmy carefully stood up, his legs shaking in fear as he looked around the dim-lit opening he was placed. He wrapped his arm around himself, shaking not out of being cold, but out of fear of being all alone. He lowered his head and started to sob. "P-p-please someone help me." He spoke shakily just above a whisper.

Back at Canterlot Castle, the Elements of Harmony were about to leave when Applejack spoke up. "Hold on yall, before we leave, Ah want to go check on the little feller to make sure he is sleeping soundly." She looked toward Princess Celestia. "Would that be okay princess?"

Celestia gave her a warm smiled, nodding her head. "Of course my honest Applejack, it's okay with me. We will just be waiting outside the palace when you're done." Applejack tipped her hat and trotted to the room where she thought the boy was staying in.

As she was trotting down one of the many corridors, she noticed the main door at the end was slightly ajar and trotted forward. When she approached the door, she carefully knocked on the door. "Sugarcube, are ya awake?" She asked.

There was no answer, but she wanted to make sure he was okay. She carefully pushed the door open. "Timmy, Ah just wanted to…AAH!" She screamed when she noticed that the bed covers were sprawled out and the small child was gone. She turned to gallop back through the corridor, heading toward the front of the castle.

Princess Celestia and the other elements were sharing a laugh with each other until Applejack came galloping outside with a look of fear in her eyes. "Girls, Princess Celestia… the little feller is gone!" She panted heavily as she approached them.

"WHAT?" They gasped in unison.

Applejack nodded biting her lower lip. "Ah went to go check on him, but when Ah got to the room he was staying in, the bed was all messed up, and he wasn't there." She lowered her head scuffing at the ground with a hoof.

Celestia trotted up to her and laid a wing over her. She looked at the others. "My little ponies, we need to go in search for out little friend." She gave a warm smile. "Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, I need you two to take to the skies to get an aerial view of land."

Rainbow saluted with a hoof. "You got it Princess! Let's go Flutters." She looked at the timid yellow Pegasus who had a deeply concerned look on her face.

Fluttershy nodded, biting her lower lip. "Oh…my…I sure do hope the little one isn't hurt." Her and Rainbow hovered in the air, shooting forward in the sky.

Celestia turned to the rest. "The rest of you, search all over Canterlot, and I'll go get Luna to let her know so we can do our part." The others nodded as they split up, so they could cover more ground of Canterlot. A look of determination crept across her face as she headed toward night court to retrieve her sister.

Meanwhile Timmy wondered through the dreaded forest with his arms sill wrapped tightly around himself. There were tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked from left to right, seeing nothing, and surrounded by darkness. He started to shake harder as the wind started to pick up.

_I don't want to hurt nobody. I just want to have someone to call mommy or daddy since my real mommy and daddy don't want me. _He whimpered at his thoughts as he heard the snap of a twig.

He snapped around. "W-whose there?" he asked timidly, only to receive silence as his answer. He turned back around to look ahead, but came eye to eye with the bottom jaw of one of the most terrifying creatures of the Everfree, the timber wolf. With a nervous swallow traveling down his throat, the small child noticed that the jaws were dripping with saliva and he shakily looked up into the eerie glowing green eyes the foul beast.

Timmy trembled like a leaf as he staggered backwards, tripping over a root of a tree. The timber wolf meticulously stalked the terrified boy, letting out a ferocious, guttural roar. Timmy kept crawling backwards until was able to scramble to his feet and started to run away from the creature. "Somebody help!" He screamed as he ran through the deep woods.

While Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were soaring in the sky, they heard the yell of the child. They looked at each other with deep concern as they looked down below them. They could see through the patches of trees, seeing the little boy running. They gasped when they saw a timber wolf chasing him.

"We've got to save him fast Fluttershy!" Rainbow said as she shot down toward the forest. Fluttershy swallowed nervously, but shot down next.

Timmy was panting heavily while he was running, but he wasn't watching where he was running, and his foot caught a root of a tree, causing him to fall to the ground with a hard thud, and landing on the palms of his hands which he tried to use to catch his fall. He also landed hard on a knee, causing him to immediately grab it, hugging it up to his chest.

He cried as he turned to see the timber wolf approaching him with it's fangs dripping with saliva and it's brows furrowed with hunger. He tried to crawl away using only one arm while holding his injured knee with the other one. He looked up in horror at the beast slowly stalking it's way towards him, tears rolling down his cheeks.

The timber wolf raised a wooden paw up as it got close enough. Timmy's lips quivered with fear as he saw what it was going to do and he covered his head with his hands and arms, curling up in a ball. As the timber wolf was about to lower his paw to swipe at the scared child, Timmy heard voice "Get away from him you pile of firewood!" He carefully uncovered his face to see Rainbow Dash diving down, crashing a hoof into the side of the wolf's face.

The creature staggered to the side a bit as Rainbow landed in front of Timmy with a snarl creeping across her face. She looked back at the trembling boy with tears flowing down his face. "Don't worry little buddy, we're save you." She looked to see Fluttershy lowering to the ground. "Fluttershy, you get him out of here, I can handle this giant toothpick!" She shot toward the timber wolf again, hitting it in the side of it's face with a hoof.

Fluttershy looked down at Timmy, a frown forming on her face as she saw him holding his knee. She trotted over to him. "M-my knee….it hurts." He cried as he clenched his eyes shut.

She sat down on her haunches and leant down to very carefully place her forelegs underneath his small form. "Shh… it's okay sweetie, I'm going to make it feel better." She very gently lifted him help, being cautious of his knee, and cradled him to her chest. She looked up to see Rainbow finishing off the timber wolf.

After Rainbow got done beating the timber wolf into a pile of wood she trotted over to the two. She looked worriedly at the little boy, reaching hoof up to stroke at his mane, and looked into his eyes. She gave him a warm reassuring smile. "Don't worry little guy, Fluttershy is going to take you to her cottage to get you all better." She looked up into Fluttershy's eyes. "I'll go and get the others." She saluted with a hoof and hovered into the air, and flew towards Canterlot.

Fluttershy looked up at her as she flew off, then back at the small child in her forelegs. "Okay sweetie, let's get you back to my home so I can fix you up." She carefully hovered in the air as she felt a little hand on her shoulder, and looked down to the tear filled eyes of the little boy.

Timmy spoke shakily "Thank you Miss Fluttershy." He reached up, wrapping his little arms tightly around her neck.

She felt tears sting her eyes and wrapped her forelegs around him, with one under his legs, being careful of his injured knee, and the other foreleg around his back. She rubbed up and down his back soothingly "Shh…it's okay little one. I promise I'm going to make you feel all better." She flapped her wings and flew toward her cottage.

As they approached the cottage, Fluttershy's pet bunny, Angel saw them, and immediately opened the doors. Fluttershy carefully flew inside, toward her sofa, and gently lowered the child down onto it. She looked down at Angel. "Angel honey, go get Momma the first aid kit." He saluted with a paw and hopped to the bathroom.

Fluttershy sat down on her haunches next to the little boy, reached up with a hoof, and gently stroked at his mane. "Sweetie, I promise everything is going to be okay." She gave him a warm reassuring smile.

Angel returned with the first aid kit, earning a pat in the head by Fluttershy. "Thank you Angel." She opened it, pulling out a roll of gauze, a small bottle of antiseptic ointment, and a couple of Band-Aids.  
She looked down at Timmy. "Little one, would it be okay I look at your hands first?"

He sniffled a little, his tears finally calmed. "Yes Miss Fluttershy." He held up his small hands facing the palms toward her, earning a shocked expression on her face. Both hands had scratches on them, and they were bleeding a bit.

She looked in the first aid kit, pulling out a small cloth, and used it to dab at the blood. "You poor baby, who done this to you?" She held his hands gently in one fore hoof while applying the ointment to his injured hands with the other hoof.

He swallowed nervously, afraid to say that Blueblood was the one who left him in the forest. Fluttershy took notice as she was now wrapping the gauze gently around his hands. "It's okay sweetheart, you can tell me." She gave him a warm smile, reaching her hoof to stroke at his mane.

He looked into her eyes fearfully, but spoke shakily. "Mister Blueblood and two guards tied me up, put me in a sack, and Mister Blueblood left me in that scary forest." He started to cry a little, but felt Fluttershy's hoof wipe away his tears.

Fluttershy closed her eyes to subdue her own tears as she opened them up again to take a look at his knee. His knee was scratched up and bleeding like his hands. She carefully used the cloth to dab at the blood, and then after she got all the blood cleaned up, she applied the ointment.

_How could that pathetic excuse for a prince leave such a precious and innocent child alone, especially in the dreaded Everfree Forest? I've got to tell Princess Luna and Princess Celestia about this, and what did Blueblood do to get the guards to help?_

She placed a large sized Band-Aid over the little boy's knees, giving him a warm smile. "There you go little one, all better." He sat up wrapping his arms around her neck one more time, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you Miss Fluttershy." He sighed softly.

She rubbed along his back with a foreleg. "You don't need to thank me sweetie." She turned her head, nuzzling him tenderly on the cheek. She hugged him for a couple more minutes before laying him down on the sofa and pulling a warm blanked over him. "Now, you get some rest Timmy, and Princess Luna and the others should be here soon." She gave him a warm, reassuring smile.

He gave her a light nod, letting out a little yawn. "Okay Miss Fluttershy, goodnight." He gave her a soft smile, before closing his eyes, and drifting off to sleep peacefully.

She smiled warmly at the little boy. "Goodnight sweetie." She spoke just above a whisper.

Soon there was a knock at Fluttershy's door, and she came trotting out of kitchen after putting dishes up. She looked over to see the child still sleeping as she opened the door to reveal Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, and the other elements.

"Thou kind Fluttershy, I thank you very much for helping in the rescue of young Timmy." Luna smiled tearfully, nodding her head at Fluttershy, and looked over at the sleeping little boy. She carefully trotted over to him, making sure not to wake him, and reached up a hoof to gently stroke at his mane. She turned to the Pegasus. "Tell me my dear friend, who did this to him?"

Fluttershy gave a frown, taking in a deep breath, and exhaled deeply. "Timmy said it was Prince Blueblood and a couple of guards." They all gasped, but tried to not wake the child. "He said they tied him up, trapped him in a sack, and then Prince Blueblood dropped him off in the Everfree Forest."

Luna turned back to the child with her brows furrowed in anger, and a scowl form across her lips. She closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath to relax. She stroked at his mane some more as she softly spoke. "Thank thou Fluttershy for telling us. I guess I'll have a talk with Blueblood in the morning."

Celestia nodded in agreement. "I shall join you sister, because my nephew is no prince after performing such a heinous act against this precious little one." She frowned, but her brows furrowed in anger as well.

Luna carefully levitated the sleeping child onto her back, wrapped up in the blanket Fluttershy offered. "Before we return to the castle, may I ask one of you to accompany us? I would like for some pony to be in my bedroom with Timmy, to watch over him, while myself and my sister talk with Blueblood tomorrow."

Rainbow spoke up. "I'll come with you princesses. I'll make sure the little guy is safe from any more harm from that poor excuse for a prince." She huffed.

Luna and Celestia nodded. "Thank you thou loyal Rainbow Dash." Luna looked around at the others with a warm smile. "Thank thou all for all of your help in searching for Timmy. I promise, Prince Blueblood shall face the rightful punishment for his actions. For now my sister and I bid thou all a goodnight."

"Goodnight Princess Luna, Princess Celestia." The four spoke softly as Rainbow followed behind them.

Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, and Rainbow Dash left the cottage, hovered up into the air, and flew towards Canterlot. Luna looked back at the sleeping child "Don't worry little one, Prince Blueblood won't bother thou again." She whispered and turned to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash, there is another reason I asked for one of you to come with us?"

Rainbow looked at the night princess curiously. "Yes Princess Luna?"

"I asked for some pony to accompany us to Canterlot, and stay in the room with Timmy tomorrow, because I don't want him to witness me change into something that I will regret." She furrowed her brows with determination.

Celestia swallowed nervously. "Luna…you don't mean?"

Luna nodded firmly. "Yes Tia. Tomorrow Prince Blueblood shall face the wrath of Nightmare Moon." A smirk crept across her face as the three headed toward the castle. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Princess Luna was sleeping peacefully in her bedroom until she was awoken by the sound of whimpering coming from the little boy she had come to love with all her heart. She blinked her eyes open, let out a soft yawn, and carefully lifted her wing to see Timmy curled up next to her. She could sense he was still shaken up from the events of the previous night and her heart ached to see the small child like this.

She leaned her head down to his, nuzzled at his cheek, and whispered soothingly into his ear. "Shh… it's okay little one, I'm here to protect you…shh." She used her wing to gently stroke at his small form and he calmed his shaking at the sound of her elegant voice.

He stirred a little as he let out a little yawn, blinking his eyes open, and looked up to see the warm smile of the princess. He placed a small bandaged hand on one of her hooves and gave her a frown. "Miss Luna…I'm sorry if I woke you." His little lips quivered, afraid of how she might react.

Luna frowned at the fear she saw in his eyes and nuzzled at his little hand gently. "No sweetheart, you have nothing to apologize for." She gave him a warm, reassuring smile. She let out a sigh as she looked into his eyes. "Timmy, is what my despicable nephew Prince Blueblood did you last night still bothering you?"

He clenched eyes shut allowing a stray tear to roll down his cheek as he slowly nodded his head. He opened them back up to look up at Luna tearfully. "It was so scary Miss Luna. After Mister Blueblood left me in those dark, creepy woods, I was all alone, and I felt no one would come and look for me." He whimpered and started to shake with sobs.

Luna's heart broke at the sorrow the little boy was showing. She stroked at his back with her wing soothingly as she allowed him to continue. "When that wolf attacked me, I was so scared that it would eat me." He took in small breaths as he finished as a little smile crept across his face. "Miss Rainbow and Miss Fluttershy came to save me from the wolf, and Miss Fluttershy helped make my knee feel better."

Luna smiled warmly as she continued to stroke at his back gently. "That's right little one. There are those who do care about you with all their hearts and will always be there for you in the time of need." She kissed him gently on the forehead. "Now sweetheart, what do you say about us going to see what's for breakfast in the dining hall?"

He smiled up at her softly and nodded. "Okay Miss Luna." He spoke softly.

She carefully lifted her wing up over him to climb out of her bed and stretched out her wings and legs. She looked at Timmy "Little one, come sit on the edge of my bed for a minute." He nodded as he moved to the edge of the bed, allowing his legs to dangle. "Now Timmy, if it's okay with you, may I see your hands?"

He nodded. "Yes Miss Luna." He carefully stretched out his hands side by side to her.

She gave him a warm smile. "This isn't going to hurt at all little one, but I'm going to complete the healing of your hands with my magic, okay?" She reached up a hoof to gently rub at his shoulder.

He nodded, giving her a light smile. "Okay Miss Luna, I trust you."

She placed her horn atop of his hands and very carefully enveloped them in her warm blue aura. A soft smile formed across her face as she started to gently unwrapped the bandages to reveal his hands were now cleared of scratches. She gave him a warm smile. "There sweetheart, that's better."

He looked down at his hands with a bright smile and looked up into her eyes. "Thank you Princess Luna. That felt warm and it didn't hurt at all." He let out a little giggle.

"I'm glad Timmy. I wouldn't do anything that would bring any more harm than that poor excuse for a nephew of mine already has." She smiled softly as she carefully levitated him onto her back. "Let's go get you something to eat sweetheart." She looked back at him and nuzzled at his cheek.

She decided to trot out onto the balcony of the castle, looking up at Celestia's sun shining brightly against the clear blue sky, and noticed Rainbow Dash flying overhead. She gave a smirk as she cleared her throat and called out to the cyan Pegasus. "Rainbow Dash, our dear friend, could you come down here for a minute?"

Rainbow Dash was enjoying the morning breeze against her fur when she heard the voice of Princess Luna. She looked down to see her and the little boy on the balcony, and carefully flew down to them, landing on the balcony. She bowed her head to Luna. "Good morning princess." She lifted her head and gave the child a warm smirk. 'Heya there little guy, how are you feeling?"

Timmy looked at Rainbow Dash with a soft smile. "I'm doing okay Miss Rainbow." He leaned over a little bit while on Luna's back and hugged around Rainbow's neck. "Thank you for saving me last night from that scary wolf Miss Rainbow."

Rainbow reached a foreleg up and wrapped it around his small form, laying her head against his shoulder. "Don't worry little buddy, I never leave my friends hanging." She patted his back as they broke the hug gently.

Luna smiled at the two. "Would you like to join us for breakfast this morning?"

Rainbow Dash licked her lips. "You bet princess, I'm starving." She earned a light chuckle from both Luna and Timmy.

The three exited the balcony back into the castle and made their way to the dining hall.

Prince Blueblood was sound asleep in his bedroom of the castle when of a sudden there was an abrupt knock on his door, causing the unicorn to shoot up in his bed. "I'm up…I'm up." He let out a loud yawn and blinked his eyes open. "Whose there anyway, how dare you wake me up like some uncouth Neanderthal?"

A guard opened the doors and stood in the door way. "My apologies Sir Blueblood, but you are requested by Princess Celestia to meet with her in the dining hall immediately."

Blueblood gasped and a deep, nervous swallow traveled down his throat. He felt beads of sweat start to form on his brow as he shook them away and looked sternly at the guard. "Yes you miserable toe rag, go inform my dear Aunt Tia that I will make my presence soon." A sneer crept across his lips.

The guard bowed his head. "Yes Sir." He turned on his heel and trotted out of Blueblood's bedroom.

_I got to think something to prevent Aunt Tia from confronting me. I know, I'll just blame the whole thing on the guards and tell her that they put me up to it. That's it, that's a good idea._

The sneer turned into a sly grin and Blueblood took in a deep breath, and exhaled deeply before exiting his bedroom.

Inside the dining hall, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash, and Timmy were all enjoying a wonderful breakfast. Celestia asked for the chef to fix Timmy a plate of scrambled eggs with toast spread with butter and jelly. Also he had a glass of orange juice with his meal while Princess Celestia and Luna just had a cup of tea, and Rainbow Dash had a plate of hay cakes with hay bacon.

As she sipped her tear, Celestia looked at the little boy as he was eating at his food. She placed her cup down and sighed heavily. "Timmy, I would like to apologize for the actions of my nephew Prince Blueblood done to you last night. I just want to let you know that you are loved little one and don't you ever feel that you aren't."

Timmy gave her a light smile and nodded his head as he finished the last bite of his scrambled eggs. "It's okay Miss Celestia, you don't need to be sorry. "

Suddenly the doors to the dining hall opened and in came trotting Prince Blueblood. "Aunt Tia you wanted to see…" He cut himself off when he saw Timmy sitting with the three mares.

"Ah… my dear nephew, it is so good for you to finally join us." Celestia greeted with a soft tone yet her eyes held a deep seeded anger in them. Suddenly she saw movement in the corner of her eye and the small child was huddling up against Luna trembling as he looked at Blueblood.

Luna looked down concerned for Timmy, lowered her head to nuzzle at the top of his head, and then looked at Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash, could you maybe take Timmy with you while my sister and I have a little talk with my nephew?"

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Sure thing Princess Luna." She trotted up to Luna and the frightened child leaning forward on her forelegs. "Hop on little buddy, let's go for a little ride, okay?" She gave him a warm smile.

He looked up at Princess Luna who gave him a reassuring smile and nod. He turned back to Rainbow Dahs. "Okay Miss Rainbow, that sounds like fun." He said softly as he carefully walked over and climbed up onto her back.

As Rainbow stood back up in her forelegs she turned back to the little boy. "Hold on little guy." She gave him a soft smirk as he wrapped his little arms around her neck and she started trotting outside of the dining hall to the balcony.

Celestia and Luna watched as the cyan Pegasus hovered into the air and started to fly up into the sky with the child on her back. Then they slowly turned their attention to Blueblood who was standing awkwardly looking at his aunts. He swallowed nervously under the glare the two royal sisters as he felt the beads of sweat build up again.

"Oh I'm so happy that the child is safe and sound where he…" He was cut off when Luna stomped a hoof on the floor.

"Silence!" she yelled. Her lips pursed with anger as she gritted her teeth.

Celestia closed her eyes and sighed heavily as she saw her sister seethe with anger. She opened her eyes back up and glared angrily at her nephew. "Blueblood, don't play your silly games with us. We know you were the one who devised the plan to kidnap Timmy."

"Aunt Tia it wasn't me…it was the guards… they made…" He was cut off once again, this time with Celestia stomping her hoof.

"Enough my nephew! We know you done it, because our young friend told us!" A scowl of anger formed on her face. "As for the guards we shall deal with them in time. As for you my dear nephew, we have a much more severe punishment for you."

He swallowed nervously as his legs started to shake. "W-what do you mean Aunt Tia? What are you two going to do to me?" He asked timidly.

"Well, as of right now Blueblood you are hereby relieved of your duties as prince of Canterlot and from now on you will no longer live in the castle." Celestia nodded her head firmly as Blueblood gasped.

"What? You can't be serious Aunt Tia! That is not fair…I can't live among commoners!" His mouth was agape and showed frustration.

Celestia smirked. "That is final Blueblood! For the disgraceful act you performed, from me this is a lenient punishment. However, I shall leave and allow my sister to inflict her own punishment." She carefully trotted up beside Luna and whispered. "Enjoy yourself Luna, but try not to go too far." She gave her a playful wink and trotted to exit the dining hall.

Blueblood looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Please Aunt Tia don't leave me in here with her." He fell to the floor pleading and bowing his head.

Celestia's smirk grew wider. "Goodbye my dear nephew." She let out a little giggle as she trotted out of the dining hall, shutting the door behind her.

Luna closed her eyes and spread out her wings. A sudden chill roamed through the dining hall, causing Blueblood to shake fearfully. He swallowed nervously as he stood back up on shaky legs and turned around to see the princess of the night hovering before him, wings spread wide, and with her eyes still shut.

She snapped them open and what once were cyan hued eyes were now pure white orbs and her brows were furrowed with anger. "Blueblood, you are hereby subjected to the wrath of me…" Suddenly, Luna folding in her wings, curled herself into a ball, and surrounded herself in a deep royal blue aura. Without warning the aura broke with force and Luna was transformed into her darker alter ego. "Nightmare Moon!" she yelled down at Blueblood with her royal canterlot voice.

He stood there trembling on his legs, unable to speak. The beads of sweat poured down his face and his teeth chattered. He looked up at Nightmare Moon with fear.

A loud cackle echoed through the room as she lit her horn up and shot a bolt of lightning right at the floor next to Blueblood, causing him to jump. "Do you think what you did to that little child would go unpunished you insolent fool?! I vow to make your pitiful life miserable until you learn how your actions felt to Timmy!" An evil smile grew across her lips as she enveloped the terrified former prince in a dark blue to black aura.

"Wh-what are you…GAH!" Blueblood was shocked with small lightning bolts that surrounded the inner shell of the aura causing him to scream out in pain. Nightmare Moon chuckled at the unicorn's pain as she gave him another jolt. "Auh…s-s-stop, please?!" he begged with tears threatening to escape the corners of his eyes.

Nightmare Moon released her aura around Blueblood, causing him to collapse on the ground writing in pain. She let out a lowly chuckle. "Oh this is just too much fun." Her smile grew wider as she wrapped her magic around his form, lifted him up in the air, and started to squeeze him tightly. A gasp of air escaped Blueblood's lips as he tried to breathe. "Now you will leave this castle, join the residents of Canterlot as one of them, and never step foot back into this castle unless ordered to. Do you understand me you poor excuse for a stallion?" She kept her grip on him with her magic and kept constricting it around him tighter.

Blueblood gasped for breath as he weakly replied. "I…I… Gah!... Yes your highness!" He screamed out as he was let go, only to fall back to the ground, landing with a thud.

Nightmare Moon cackled as she meticulously trotted up to him and lowered her head down to his level. "Good pony. Now get out!" She yelled.

He stood up weakly on shaky legs, turned around, and limped out of the dining hall.

Nightmare Moon was slowly encased in her own aura and swallowed up in a bright glowing white light. After a few seconds, she transformed back into Princess Luna with a sly grin on her face.

_Oh that felt wonderful. Now that sorry excuse for a nephew shouldn't be coming around anymore, because if he does, I guess he'll have to have another altercation with Nightmare Moon._

She let out a small giggle to herself and trotted out of the dining hall with a wide grin of satisfaction. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Rainbow Dash soared high above the sky among the clouds of Equestria while entertaining Timmy with a ride on her back. She turned her head to look at him holding onto her neck, but with a big smile on his face as the wind blew against his flesh. She let out a light chuckle as she turned her head again to look in front of her.

Timmy looked over Rainbow's shoulders on each side down at the land below, enjoying the beautiful scenery before his eyes. He let out a small giggle as the wind caused Rainbow's mane to gently brush against his face. Her soft cyan fur felt like a warm blanket against his little arms as he held onto her.

Rainbow smirked proudly and let out a sigh of comfort as the wind brushed against her fur. She turned to look at the child "Are you having fun little buddy?" She reached a hoof up to rub at his small hands.

Timmy looked at her with a bright smile "Yes I am Miss Rainbow. I've never been flying before, but it feels nice up here and the wind feels comfy blowing against my face." He let out another light giggle.

She let out a light chuckle "I knew you'd love the feeling of flying Timmy. You have so much freedom when you're soaring among the clouds with the wind beneath your wings." A smile crept across her face as she came to a slow and steady stop, flapping her wings carefully. "Okay little guy, I want you to hold onto me tight, because I'm going to show you some of my awesome tricks. How does that sound?"

He nodded, giving her a bright smile, and tightened his hug around her neck "Okay Miss Rainbow."

She smirked and licked her lips. "Alright buddy, on the count of three be prepared to be amazed by my awesomeness." She let out a light chuckle, earning a giggle from the little boy. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and exhaled deeply. "One… two… three!"

She flew a couple feet ahead before completing a full backflip in midair. She smirked proudly, but felt the child on her back shaking a little and turned to look at him with his little lips quivering. She frowned a little and rubbed at his hands around her neck "Are you okay little buddy? I didn't scare you too bad, did I?"

He calmed his shaking a bit as he looked into her magenta eyes. He shook his head "Oh I'm okay Miss Rainbow. It was a little scary, but very fun!" He let out a giggle and smiled brightly.

She let out a sigh of relief "Well I'm glad that you're okay Timmy and that you enjoyed that. I promise I won't ever let you fall or won't ever scare you. When you're with the awesome one, there is nothing to be afraid of." She gave him a wink and reached up with a hoof to ruffle at his hair.

He let out a giggle at the ruffling of his hair and nodded at her promise. "Okay Miss Rainbow. I feel safe around you and the others." He gave a warm smile.

She returned the smile "That is good to hear Timmy. I promise that my friends, the princesses, and I would never let any harm come to you." She gave him a determined look and a wink. "Now, what do you say we fly some more before we go back to the castle?" She smirked proudly.

He nodded "I'd like that Miss Rainbow." He smiled happily as she nodded, and then flew forward to continue their flight together.

Down in Canterlot, Princess Luna was trotting within the royal gardens admiring the beauty of the plant life and basking in the warmth of her sister's sun shining warmly upon her. She looked up at the golden orb with a soft smile across her lips as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the morning air. She heard hoof steps approaching from behind her and she turned to see her sister trotting up to her with a warm smile on her face.

"Hello my dear sister, how are you feeling after turning back into Nightmare Moon? I know my nephew is feeling a bit beaten up by it." Celestia couldn't help herself but let out a small chuckle at the thought of Blueblood limping out of the castle with his fur burnt in a few places after being shocked with Nightmare Moon's lightning.

Luna let out a chuckle of her own and looked at her sister with an expression mixed with warmth, yet concern "I honestly don't know how I should feel Tia." She let out a heavy sigh as she looked down at the ground "I mean it felt wonderful to teach that no good, disgraceful nephew of mine a lesson he would never forget, but at the same time it felt terrifying to succumb to my vengeance and become Nightmare Moon again." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Celestia frowned at the sadness her sister was showing and carefully lifted a wing to lay over her back. She leaned her head to nuzzle at cheek "Shh… it's okay Luna, it's all over now… shh." She gave her a warm, reassuring smile.

Luna shook her head and trotted out from underneath Celestia's wing before turning to face her sister. "But what if it isn't over Tia? What if I get consumed with revenge again and I turn back into that dark, foul creature again, but next time in front of Timmy? What if he fears me, loses his trust in me, and tries to run away? A child as young as him won't be able to survive out in the vast land of Equestria alone!" She cried out and lowered her head to allow a few more tears to shed.

Celestia trotted toward her and immediately wrapped her forelegs around her, pulling into a tight, warm embrace. They sat down on their haunches as she laid her chin on top of Luna's head allowing her to release her tears into her chest fur. She made quiet shushing sounds into Luna's mane "Shh… I promise Luna, that as your sister I won't allow that to happen to you. You've come so far from giving into your hunger for vengeance. Today was only one time and you did that, because you were upset about harm being brought to Timmy, a child that you care for." She stroked along Luna's back comfortably with a forehoof.

Celestia held Luna in her embrace for several more minutes before both sisters gently pulled away. She reached up a hoof to wipe away the list remaining tears rolling down Luna's cheek. She gave her a warm, reassuring smile "Besides Lulu, you was able to control yourself and turned back. So I believe everything will be okay." She gave Luna a wink.

Luna sniffled and gave Celestia a soft smile. "Do you really think I can control my urge to become Nightmare Moon Tia?" Celestia gave her a nod as Luna let out a heavy sigh. "Thank you my dear sister. I don't know what I would do without you to always be there to pull me away from the darkness into the light." She looked at her sister with a tearful smile.

Celestia smirked "Well, without me Lulu, you'd have to raise both your moon and my sun." She let out a light-hearted chuckle, as did Luna. "Now let's discuss the matter of our sweet little friend Timmy. Since he's been here in Equestria for a little while and it seems like the Elements of Harmony have already warmed up to him, and you have taken the role of a mother to him, I believe it's time that you officially adopt him." She gave Luna a warm smile.

Luna beamed with joy "Really Tia, I can adopt Timmy and call him my son?" Celestia nodded and Luna wrapped her forelegs around her neck proudly. "Aw… sister, thank you so much! Ever since I met him, I felt a connection to him, but I didn't want to force myself as a mother upon him without being aware." She sighed happily.

Celestia let out a light chuckle and patted Luna's back with a fore hoof "There is no reason to thank me Lulu, I could feel a connection between you two when you brought him as well." She gave her sister a warm smile. "I'll just go write Twilight Sparkle a letter and ask if she could ask the Element of Laughter, Pinkie Pie to throw a party to celebration Timmy's adoption and also his official welcome to Equestria."

Luna smiled brightly "Oh Tia, Timmy is just going to love it here in our home! Also, he will have a loving and caring family with us that he truly deserves." Celestia nodded in agreement as she turned to trot back into the castle as Luna decided to continue her stroll through the gardens.

When Celestia arrived into her bedroom, she laid down on her rug in front of her satin sofa, and levitated a quill and scroll over to write her letter.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

I'm writing to you to let you and your fellow Elements of Harmony know that after last night's heinous events concocted my poor excuse for a nephew, Princes Blueblood that I have made the decision of banishing him from Canterlot Castle. From now on when you and your friends come to Canterlot, you will see him living among the citizens of Canterlot. Also, my sister taught him a lesson he would never forget by turning herself into Nightmare Moon, but don't worry, because it was only for this one time.

The other reason I wanted to write is to inform you all that my sister and I have decided to officially adopt Timmy as our own. You all have come to welcome the child warmly into our home of Equestria and Luna has taken the role of mother for the little boy. My only request my faithful student is if you could ask your fellow element, Pinkie Pie to throw a party for Timmy. We can celebrate his adoption at Sugarcube Corner, because my sister and I would like for the ponies of Ponyville to meet him.

I'll be waiting for your response.

Your teacher and friend,

Princess Celestia

She used her magic to roll the scroll up and teleport it. She levitated the quill and ink back over to her desk as she let out a sigh of comfort.

_Soon Timmy, you will have the family and friends that you truly deserve._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Princess Luna continued to trot through the palace gardens, admiring the beautiful array of flowers as she watching Rainbow Dash soaring above with Timmy riding on her back. A smile of warmth crept across the princess's muzzle as she witnessed the sight. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath of the fresh morning air, and felt her heart flutter for the realization that soon, the little boy will officially be her son.

_Soon my little prince, you'll have a true loving family that you deserve. I promise to give you the life that a small one such as you should have, a life that was unjustly taken away from you from those poor excuse for parents. _She let out a soft sigh as she opened her eyes to see Rainbow Dash hovering down towards the garden.

She trotted toward the two "Hello Rainbow Dash and Timmy." She looked at the small child and gave him a warm smile "Did you have fun flying with Rainbow little one?"

Timmy smiled brightly at Luna and gave her a nod "Yes I did Miss Luna. Miss Rainbow made sure I was safe, but also showed me how fun it was to fly." He leaned forward on Rainbow Dash's back and gave her a big hug around her neck.

Rainbow let out a light-hearted chuckle and reached up with a hoof to rub at his little hands "I'm proud that you enjoyed it little buddy. Maybe next time if it's okay with Princess Luna I can take you to my home of Cloudsdale." She looked back at him and reached up to ruffle at his hair playfully.

He let out a giggle "What is Cloudsdale Miss Rainbow?" He looked at her curiously.

She leaned on her forelegs to let him climb off her back and she sat up on her haunches. She placed a hoof on his shoulder and smirked down at him softly "Well little guy, Cloudsdale is not only the home of yours truly, but all Pegasus ponies. It is also the place where we control all the weather that occurs here in Equestria." She smiles confidently.

He looks up with a wondrous smile "Oh that sounds neat Miss Rainbow." He turned his head and looked up at Luna "Miss Luna, could I maybe go visit Cloudsdale with Miss Rainbow one day?" He gave her a hopeful smile.

Luna gave a light chuckle at his excitement and placed a hoof gently on his back "Of course you may dear. It would be a great learning experience for you as you learn of how Equestria strives." She looked down at him with a warm smile, and then turned to a guard who stood watch at the entrance to the gardens "Guard, could you come here please?"

The guard nodded and trotted up to the three, and bowed his head to the princess. "Yes your highness, what is your command?"

She gave him a nod and carefully brought Timmy forward before her "Could you take our young friend to see my sister for a little bit?" She looked down at Timmy "Sweetheart, the guard is just going to take you to Tia, okay? I'd like to talk with Rainbow Dash for a little bit, and then I'll be there when I'm done." She nuzzled at the top of his head gently.

He nodded as he looked up at her "Yes Miss Luna." He gave her a soft smile and turned to Rainbow waving a hand at her "Bye Miss Rainbow, I had so much fun this morning. Thank you for taking me flying." He gave her the same soft smile.

Rainbow smirked proudly "Ah… you're welcome kid. Anytime you would like to go flying with the awesome one, just let me know, and I would be more than happy to take you for a ride." She gave him a wink and reached out to ruffle his head playfully once more "You have a good day little buddy, and I'll see you later." She waved a hoof at him.

The guard couldn't help but smile at the sight and leaned down on his forelegs "Hop on young lad, there is no need for you to wear your little legs out walking." He gave the child a wink as Timmy climbed up onto the guard's back. The guard stood back up and bowed his head to Princess Luna, nodded to Rainbow and turned to trot back into the castle.

Once they were out of the clear, Luna turned to Rainbow Dash "My dear friend Rainbow Dash, could I ask a favor of you?" She gave the cyan mare a hopeful look.

Rainbow nodded "Sure thing princess. They don't call me the Element of Loyalty for nothing." She saluted with a hoof and let out a chuckle. She smiled proudly "What would you like for me to do princess?" She looked at Luna curiously.

Luna sighed softly "Well Rainbow Dash, I've decided to officially adopt Timmy as my own and Tia thought we could have an adoption party for the small child." She let out a light giggle "And I was wondering if it would be okay with you Rainbow Dash if you could perform your special Sonic Rainboom for Timmy at the party?" She gave Rainbow a hopeful smile.

Rainbow shot up in the air, cut a backflip in midair, and stuck a pose with her left foreleg raised up in the air. She smirked proudly "Aw… yea! A sonic rainboom will be no problem for the greatest flier in all of Equestria! I would be more than honored to give the little guy an awesome welcome to Equestria." She hovered down to the ground and bowed her head to Luna.

Luna let out a light chuckle from Rainbow's enthusiasm "I knew I could count on you Rainbow Dash. I hope Timmy will enjoy the party when it gets set up and Tia and I take him to it." She let out a soft sigh.

Rainbow Dash trotted up to the royal sister and patted at her back gently with a hoof "Don't worry princess, the cool little dude will love it! "She gave Luna a reassuring smile "Besides, if Pinkie is going to be organizing it, then it will definitely be a celebration to remember." She let out a chuckle and gave a smirk.

Luna let out a chuckle of her own and nodded in agreement "I believe you're right Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie does indeed know how to throw a party." She smiled brightly.

Rainbow nodded "Yes she does." She rolled her eyes at the fact as she hovered up into the air "Well princess, if there isn't anything else you'd like for me to do, I'm going to go and practice my skills and prepare myself for an awesome performance for Timmy." She smirked proudly.

Luna nodded "That sounds like a good plan Rainbow Dash. Thank you again my friend for doing this for the little one." She gave Rainbow a warm, thankful smile.

Rainbow shook her head softly "No problem Luna." She saluted with a fore hoof "I'll see you later princess." She smiled softly and shot off into the sky.

Luna smiled and let out a soft sigh as she turned to trot back into the castle.

Down in Ponyville, inside the Sugarcube Corner Pinkie Pie was in the kitchen preparing the variety of confections the sweet shop had to offer for the day. The owners of the shop, the Cakes were upstairs tending to their children, Pound and Pumpkin Cake. Pinkie Pie brought in a tray of freshly baked muffins to put in the dessert case when she spotted Twilight trotting in.

"Hi Twilight! What you are doing on this super-duper wonderful day? Are you here to buy some cookies, cupcakes, muffins, or…" She was cut off as Twilight gently placed a hoof against her muzzle.

"Calm down Pinkie!" She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes "Now, if I take my hoof off your mouth, will you let me speak?" She earned a vigorous nod from the pink mare. She took her hoof off Pinkie's muzzle as she gave her a warm smile "Anyways, I'm not here to purchase any sweets today Pinkie, but I'm here to ask a favor of you. What do you say?" She gave Pinkie a hopeful smile.

Pinkie beamed "Of course you silly filly. You know Twilight, whenever you need anything, you can either ask me or the others. That is what friends are for." She placed a hoof on Twilight's shoulder "So what do you need my silly filly of a friend?" She let out a giggle.

Twilight shook her head lightly and let out a soft sigh "Well, instead of me telling you, I think you should read this." She levitated a scroll out of her saddlebags she was wearing and unrolled it in front of Pinkie for her to read.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

I'm writing to you to let you and your fellow Elements of Harmony know that after last night's heinous events concocted by my poor excuse for a nephew, Princes Blueblood that I have made the decision of banishing him from Canterlot Castle. From now on when you and your friends come to Canterlot, you will see him living among the citizens of Canterlot. Also, my sister taught him a lesson he would never forget by turning herself into Nightmare Moon, but don't worry, because it was only for this one time.

The other reason I wanted to write is to inform you all that my sister and I have decided to officially adopt Timmy as our own. You all have come to welcome the child warmly into our home of Equestria and Luna has taken the role of mother for the little boy. My only request my faithful student is if you could ask your fellow element, Pinkie Pie to throw a party for Timmy. We can celebrate his adoption at Sugarcube Corner, because my sister and I would like for the ponies of Ponyville to meet him.

I'll be waiting for your response.

Your teacher and friend,

Princess Celestia

After reading the letter, Pinkie gasped loudly, beamed with a face-splitting smile, and shot up in the air spreading out her forelegs in joy. She landed back down onto the floor "YIPPEE! Of course I'll throw a party for the sweet little cutie pie! I'll make sure that he has the best first ever 'Welcome to Equestria' party he ever had!" She pounded her fore hooves in determination.

Twilight shook her head lightly with a light-hearted chuckle "Thank you Pinkie. I'll let you get started putting the party together and I'll go see the others to ask if they would like to pitch in contributing to this special occasion." She gave Pinkie a nod.

Pinkie saluted "Okie dokie lokie Twilight. I promise when I'm done, this party is going to be super-duper awesome!" She leant her head forward to whisper into Twilight's ear "Don't tell Rainbow I said that, because that is her word." She gave Twilight a wink.

Twilight lightly giggled and nodded "Don't worry Pinkie I won't tell Rainbow you used her word." She patted Pinkie on her back "I'll come back later to check up on how it's going. For now I'm going to go see Fluttershy and ask if she would like to pitch in. Spike is already at Rarity's assisting her and she's working on some new outfits for the little one to wear." She gave Pinkie a smile before turning and trotting out of Sugarcube Corner.

Rainbow Dash was flying high above Ponyville, preparing for her Sonic Rainboom when she spotted Twilight trotting toward Fluttershy's cottage. She smirked and flew down toward the lavender unicorn "Hey Twilight!" She called out.

Twilight stopped in her tracks and turned her head from left to right, and then looked up to see Rainbow Dash flying down to the ground. She waved a hoof "Hey Rainbow Dash, what you are you doing? Don't you have cloud duty today?" She asked curiously with a warm smile.

Rainbow Dash came to a slow flight, flapping her wings steadily, and hovered down onto the ground. She smirked proudly and shook her head "Nope, today's a free day for me. I'm just warming up to perform my one and only awesome Sonic Rainboom! I'm going to do it for Timmy at his adoption party that Luna wants to throw for him." She smiled brightly.

Twilight looked at the cyan mare curiously "Oh, you already know about the party?" She reached a hoof up to her head and scratched at the back of her mane.

Rainbow chuckled "Of course Twilight. When I was at the castle watching after the little guy and taking for a little ride on my back, Princess Luna asked me if I could perform my Sonic Rainboom for Timmy. I couldn't let only Princess Luna and Princess Celestia down, but also the little dude. He deserves a show he'll remember forever, and I plan on giving him one." She placed a hoof against her chest proudly.

"Well, that sounds like a great idea. I'm sure Timmy will enjoy watching you perform Rainbow Dash." Twilight gave her a warm smile "I'm on my way now to Fluttershy's to see if she would like to participate in the party somehow. Would you like to come?"

Rainbow Dash "Sure, I can practice some more after. I've got to get my wings a little rest anyways." She stretched out her wings and folded them back against her sides. The two continued on their way to the home of Fluttershy.

As they arrived at the cottage, Twilight was about to knock on the door with a hoof until the two mares heard a commotion going on inside "Would you two please try to get along with each other… um… if that is okay?" They could hear the timid voice of Fluttershy.

"But Fluttershy…. He spilt my cup of tea!" Twilight and Rainbow then looked at each other with their mouths agape, because that was the voice of Discord.

"Um… that is true Discord, but you did kind of eat his carrot… and that wasn't nice. So… um… if you could put him down, I'd truly appreciate it." Twilight and Rainbow looked at each other confused. They decided to trot inside to see what the commotion was all about.

They gasped when they entered, because they witnessed Discord holding Angel Bunny upside down by his tail. Angel Bunny was flailing his little arms and feet unable to escape from the grasp of Discord, but to no avail. Rainbow Dash couldn't help but fall backwards onto the floor laughing.

Fluttershy shook her head at Rainbow Dash as she saw the two and hovered over to them "Um… hi there Twilight and Rainbow Dash. I'm sorry about… well this." She motions toward Discord and Angel.

Twilight held a hoof up and shook her head softly "That's okay Fluttershy. Is there anything we… "She cut herself off as she turned to see Rainbow still rolling around on the floor laughing "I mean I can do to help?"

Fluttershy shook her head "No… um… everything will be okay." She turned toward Discord "Isn't that right Discord?" She gave him just a little of her infamous stare.

Discord snickered at the struggling rabbit in his grip, but then looked at Fluttershy "Eh… I guess so Fluttershy. Jeez, I never can have any fun." He sighed heavily and released Angel Bunny, causing him to fall to the floor and landing on his head.

Angel stood back up and chittered angrily, waving a paw at Discord. "What? I let you go, you little fur ball, what else do you want?" Discord crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow down at the rabbit.

Fluttershy hovered over to Discord and touched him on his shoulder "Well Discord… um… you owe Angle Bunny an apology. So say you're sorry… um… if that's okay." She gave him a pleading look.

Discord closed his eyes and shook his head "I won't unless he apologizes first." He let out a grunt of annoyance.

Fluttershy looked down at Angel with the same pleading look "Angel sweetheart, will you please apologize to Discord? And if you do, then he'll apologize to you." She hovered down onto the floor and nuzzled at his cheek.

Angel smiled a little at being nuzzled and let out a sigh as he nodded slowly. He reached up a bunny paw to shake with Discord "Oh, well that was easy." The draconequus said as he reached down with his talons to shake the bunny paw. He let out a sigh "I guess since you're animal enough to apologize Angel, I'll give you this." With a snap of the fingers on his lion paw, a carrot magically appeared in front of Angel.

Angel hopped up and down excitedly as he grabbed the carrot and scurried off. Discord grunted "Hmph… not even a thank you." He sighed heavily as he turned to the two guests as Rainbow was finally stood up from laughing, wiping a tear away from her cheek "So what are two of my wonderful pony friends doing here today?" He asked with a grin.

Twilight looked at him and Fluttershy "Well, I came to ask you Fluttershy if maybe you would like participate in a little party that Pinkie is planning." She gave the timid Pegasus a warm smile.

Fluttershy smiled warmly and nodded "Ooh, I'd love to Twilight. Who is the party going to be for… um… if it's okay for me to ask?" She gave a blush.

"The party is for the little guy you and I saved from those poor excuses for firewood the other night Flutters." Rainbow Dash spoke up with a smirk "Princess Luna asked me if I could perform a Sonic Rainboom, and of course I accepted." She smiled proudly "I'm going to give the kid an awesome show!" She held her foreleg up in a victory pose.

Fluttershy, Discord, and Twilight let out a soft chuckle. Fluttershy nodded "Oh that sounds wonderful Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Of course I'll pitch in with the party. I can get my song birds to come and perform a song for the little one." She beamed warmly.

"Oh, that is the little human you told me about, isn't it Fluttershy?" Discord asked curiously as Fluttershy looked up and nodded. A sly grin formed across his muzzle "Oh, I'd love to meet he little lad." He looked at Twilight with a pleading face "Twilight, would it be okay if say I would to join this party?" He put his lion paw and eagle hand together in a begging manner.

Twilight sighed softly "Well, if you promise not to do anything extreme, I guess it'll be okay." She gave him a nod and soft smile.

Discord placed his eagle hand against his chest "Oh, I promise Twilight. I won't do anything extreme, but could it be just a little bit of fun chaos?" Twilight rolled her eyes but reluctantly nodded "Then this little child shall enjoy the magical showcase of the one and only Master of Chaos Discord!" He let out a chuckle, earning a light giggle from the three mares.

"Well, then it's settled." Twilight spoke up "Fluttershy, would you care to join us to go see Applejack. We're going to ask if she would like to join in the festivities as well. You can join us too Discord." She gave them both a hopeful smile.

Discord gently waved a lion paw "I'll be okay here. I'll watch over your animals Fluttershy while you're gone, okay?" She patted the yellow Pegasus on the head, earning a giggle.

Fluttershy nodded "Okay Discord." She turned to her animals "Alright my friends, I'm going to be gone for a little bit, but Discord will make sure nothing bad happens while I'm gone, okay?" The animals chittered and chirped. Fluttershy turned to look up at Discord "Alright Discord, I'll see you later." She trotted over to join Twilight and Rainbow Dash as the three exited the cottage.

Discord followed behind to watch them leave and waved a lion paw "Bye Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash." They each waved a hoof back as they turned to trot toward Sweet Apple Acres.

Discord made sure they were a good ways away before closing the door behind him. He looked at all the animals and with the snap of his talons they were instantly knocked out. He grinned slyly as he watched them sleep peacefully.

_Well, since Fluttershy and the others are gone, it looks like I need to pay Princess Celestia and Princess Luna a visit. I'd like to meet this young human beforehand._

With another snap of his talons he vanished.

_  
_


End file.
